


Of Sleepless Nights and Endless Drives

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account), CassidyChase36, jaimeekate, lattelibrapunk



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sleepless Nights and Endless Drives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its plots, characters, etc. 
> 
> Part one of One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You!
> 
> Prompt: "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

_By: Allie (arithmadick)_

* * *

 

She’d demanded the keys immediately as they got to the van. Cabe was wary of giving them to her but she promised no crazy driving and said please; she needed to distract her mind for awhile.

Toby sat in the passenger seat next to her, the rest of the team arranging themselves in the van and falling asleep quickly. Happy looked straight ahead and said nothing; she knew Toby was psychoanalyzing her but she didn’t need to say anything to egg him onto her feelings. Looking out of the corner of his eye he can see her hands tremor slightly every now and then but they’re otherwise steady.

* * *

She’d been driving for what’s going on three hours when he sees her eyes close slightly before snapping open. He breaks the silence between them for the first time that night.

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” His voice is soft and he sees her eyes flick to the side before back to the road.

“I’m fine.” Sighing, he knows she’ll put up a fight.

“I won’t push right now about what’s on your mind but you’re tired and need to rest. I slept for an hour and you haven’t at all; please let me drive.”

“Doc, lay off.”

“No, Happy. Your mind and body are both exhausted and there’s no way you’ll be able to drive the rest of this. I’ll wake you in a while if you want to drive again but take a break and pull over.”

“One hour. You’re waking me up in one hour, I’ll set an alarm on my phone if I have to.”

Toby smiles at her, “I’ll wake you up, I promise.”

Carefully pulling the car over Happy opens the door before walking around the front of the SUV and opening the passenger side door. Toby can see her dark circles but doesn’t comment.

“Did you want a formal invitation? If you want to drive so badly then go, I want to get home.” Toby smirks and slides out of the car and into the cool air. “All yours, Hap.”

Happy rolls her eyes and closes the door quietly so as not to wake up the rest of the still-asleep team.

* * *

It’s been a half an hour and he knows by her breathing she still isn’t asleep; her eyes are closed and head leaned back against the window.

“The hour of sleep doesn’t count until you start actually sleeping.” He voices. Happy groans quietly.

“I can’t sleep and you won’t let me drive, I’m just trying to think of a way to distract myself because my one immediate out has been taken.”

“You can talk to me, even if it’s just rambling about machines. You might be able to make yourself tired enough to drift off.” Talking to her he can see a small smile appear on her face for no more than a second.

“You always know just what to say or do to fix people don’t you?”

“I’m a shrink, it’s my job.”

“Even if you weren’t a shrink. You look at people the way I look at machines. Always able to be improved upon or fixed if broken, if not to it’s original purpose than into something newer, better. There’s always some way for the person to be useful no matter what.”

 

Smiling, Toby takes a moment to glance at Happy and finds she’s staring right back at him. It’s not her normal glare but there’s something behind her eyes that hints to him that maybe this is her form of opening up.

“I guess, Happy. Machines to you are people to me. There’s never someone too damaged that you can’t clean them up, do what you need to make them better, and let something so wonderful be a part of the world again, your world is just made from metal and mine isn’t.”

Happy nods and smiles tiredly.

“I’m tired, Doc, wake me up in an hour?” Laughing quietly he tells her yes he’ll wake her up and to sleep well. She’s just drifting off, his jacket thrown over the top of her for added warmth, when she mumbles something almost inaudible that he knows she never would’ve said had any other team member been unconscious.

 **  
** “Maybe you can help fix me sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection One-shots written by Jaimee, Cassidy, Tara, and myself. Each chapter is a different prompt and there will be one hundred chapters, each one inspired by a way to tell someone you love them. Updates will not be consistent.


End file.
